One Wacked Out Weekend
by Veggie-head1
Summary: the DBZ gang comes to Canada for one definitely weird weekend


Disclaimer: I have a very strange wish that will never come true in real life so I decided to write it down on paper. Vegeta is a little OOC, but its my first fic, so sue me!! Actually, no, don't, these characters don't belong to me (except the ones I base on friends) they belong to Akira Toriyama. Read on to a particularly weird weekend ^.^ 

ONE WACKED OUT WEEKEND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwa ha ha ha!! Typing madly over my keyboard, I thought of the fun I was going to have that weekend. I don't think many ppl know how much power authors have over their stories and characters. I finished typing the commands, and now I had to type the names of the characters.

Vegeta

Goku

Trunks (marai)

Picollo

Yamucha

Kuririn

As I pressed the "enter" key, a strange light flickered in front of me and there suddenly stood the Z fighters I had requested. They really were as tall as they seemed on T.V. Picallo's antennae grazed the ceiling of my room. Goku was the next tallest, and was looking around with a confused look on his face. Yamucha was next and looked like your average Canadian man. So did Trunks, except younger and with purple hair.Kuririn was really short, and the dots on his head looked pretty weird in real life. Then last but not least, there was (sigh) my favourite prince, Vegeta. He really was pretty

Short and that was probably the only thing that enabled me to stand up to him. I was staring at Vegeta when he decided to speak up,

" Who the HFIL are you and what are you staring at" yah O.K. it wasn't the greeting I was looking for but c'mon!! He is Vegeta, so I retorted back (being the loud mouth I am)

My name is Jacquie Martin, not like your stuck up royal @$$ needs to know, Vegeta!!" now all the Z fighters were staring at me, wondering who had enough guts to stand up to the guy with the biggest ego in DBZ, the reason??? Cuz I have the biggest ego in the real world ^.~ so I continued on,

"and I was staring because, well…. I just was, O.K."

"hmph, then why are we here, huh!"

"Well," I spat "If your going to be rude, then I wont tell till you apologize"

"C-can I apoligize for my dad" piped up a small but hearable voice. I turned around and came face to face with a blushing faced Trunks. I remembered that Trunks was very shy, so I decide to try and keep my cool and speak rationally.

"of course Trunks!! I can see you are MUCH more polite than your father over there" I said scathingly with a death glare towards Vegeta which he returned readily. 

Any wayz the reason you guys are here because some of you are the sweetest anime characters, some of you are the coolest, some of you the funniest, and I also just wanted to see if one of you really were a jackass" when Yamucha interuppted,

"I bet I know who the Jackass is"

"bet you don't" I replied stonily with an icy look"

Finally a voice I'd been waiting to hear spoke up

"Um, excuse me Jacquie, but um what do you mean "anime characters?" asked the leader of the gang, Goku. Oh yeah, I guess he doesn't know he's a cartoon, so they all sat and listened intently as I explained,

"so that's how you got here and I was wondering if you would like to spend a weekend here with me and have some?" I asked in a hopeful manner

"sure!" said Goku Trunks and Kuririn after a bit of thought "We wanna see where……. Um, where did you say you lived again?" asked an enthusiastic Kuririn

****

I like this guy and I've only heard him speak once

" I didn't say where, but your in Canada" I said "and I'll take you to lots of cool places. How about you, Picallo, I haven't heard you say anything yet??

"well" he said warily "I don't know too much about you, but as long as Goku's there, I'll come" and he brightened up as much as he gets (which is not much) Then I turned to the toughest nut to crack

"Soooo….. uh Vegeta you wanna come with us? I promise to send you back at the end of the weekend?" I questioned with a hint of excitement in my voice, but he replied with acid in his,

"If you send me back any later than right now I will personally blast you to oblivione" k, this guy was just as bad in real life as he was in T.V. be he iz so cute and …well BAD tee hee, still, he was getting on my nerves, so I took drastic measures.

"Vegeta" I said sweetly with a hint of sarcasm "do you know what a yaoi lemon is"

" I know what a lemon is, but what is a yaoi" he said warily, but with his head still held high. I began to laugh maniacally, while I giggled out,

"I have ultimate power over you, hahahahaha" I thought I had scared him till he started to speak,

"you have as much power over me as mashed potatoes, and what is a yaoi!!! I thought I would tell him just to keep him under control this weekend, and no doubt, he would be staying

" a yaoi is" I paused for affect " a lemon for two guys together, and do you want to know who many, MANY people think your with, huh Vegeta, do you?? He was about to say something when I interrupted "Goku, that's who! ! hahahahahahahaha!!! I have authors power and could very easily write a lemon about you and Kakarrot….er Goku… what do you want to be called any way??" 

"G-goku is f-f-fine" he said, voice quavering, face turning green.

"Oh Goku, I'll only write it if Vegeta doesn't co-operate" so Goku walked over toVegeta and eventually persuaded him to stay. One more to go so I turned to Yamucha

"so you wanna come have fun with me this weekend?" I asked him

"sure lets go have some fun" he purred in my ear, and him being so close, I kicked him in the family jewels 'cause even the most powerful men have weaknesses 

"not that way you sick perve, and if you haven't figured out who the jackass is, you really are an idiot." I spat with venom in my voice. I walked towards the computer, typed in Yamucha, and as the Z fighters watched in awe, pressed the delete button. Yamucha flickered and disappeared. "sorry guys, I just really hate Yamucha, and he was the jackass I was talking about for those of you who didn't know." I said , mainly for Goku and a knowing smile crossed his face

"you have good taste, girl, I hate him too" finally not a rude word from Vegeta, but I had to get one thing straight

"my name is Jacquie J-A-C-Q-U-I-E not "girl" get it?"

"Whatever" he said "but before you were speaking aboutwho out of us were your favourites, or the funniest, I think" he said with a curios tone in his voice, trying to sound nonchalant 

" I'll tell you as soon as I invite one more person here" I said walking over to my computer. I typed in the name pressed enter, a light flickered and there was Gohan

"Picollo!!!" cried Gohan "where am I and who is that?" questioned the oh so kawaii demi saiyan while running towards and grabbing his mentors leg.

"Picollo" I said " can you please fill him in on what happened" after Picollo answered Gohan's question, I spoke up.

"Well I'll answer Vegeta's question as soon as every one gets in their P.J.'s and we figure out who gets the bed and the pull out bed"

"well" said Vegeta, "since I AM the prince of saiyans…"

"Can it princey I think Gohan should get the bed because he is the youngest and needs the most sleep" I said with a knowing tone in my voice.

"I agree with you" said Trunks and Picollo together.

"me too" said Kuririn. Goku also said yes, but also wanted to know who got the fold out bed.

"I actually think the Goku should get it cuz he has saved your guy's butt's more than once you know. All in favour say aye" four voices choroused aye, but there was also one nay.

"Nay!" shouted a familiar voice. "God…O.K. Veggie-head, why shouldn't Goku get the bed??" I asked. He glared at me and continued,

"Because I am a prince and he is a lowly third class bakayaro, that's why" he said with a know it all voice.

"NO Vegeta!!" I snapped. "Goku gets the bed and that's final, now everyone get in your P.J.'s" but every one stayed still, and I knew where this was going. " O.K., who out of you sleep in there boxers" everyone raised there hand except Picollo . "You guys I really don't care if I see you're your bare chests, I mean I've seen them all before on the show, but before you get changed I have to, go out for a minute, O.K.??

"Go where Jacquie??" asked Kuririn

"You guys can fly, right??" they nodded there heads so I continued "so just float outside my window for a second, O.K., It'll take like 10 seconds."

"Well girl, you better not be long, mumbled you know who

~~~~~~~~~ 10 MIN. LATER~~~~~~~~~ 

"Girl!!!" Vegeta yelled, "open up!!"

"Jeez, touchy, touchy" I mumbled, "I was just taking a shower." I opened the window and they flew in. Kuririn was about to say something about the cuts on my legs when I growled out

"don't even start" He shut up. I was mumbling about stupid dull razors when Trunks interrupted 

"Well Jacquie, are you going to tell us??" Said Trunks quietly

"sure just get into your boxers, I'll tell you and then we'll go to bed, K" I said sleepily. They all stripped down to there boxers and I began.

"O.K. the funniest of you have to be Kuririn, and Picollo. I know that Kuririn is purposely funny, but Picollo is just weird."

"Thanx" muttered Picollo

" The sweetest of you has to be Gohan and Trunks. You guys are sooooo adorable." I continued. Trunks bowed his head but you could still see him him smiling, and Gohan smiled openly, moved closer to me and said,

"I like you, your nice" and giggled.

"And my favourites are Goku and Vegeta" I said to an open mouthed crowd 

"What!!" cried Kuririn "It's like you hate him! Your complete opposites!!

"What!!!" cried Vegeta "It's like you hate me!! We're complete opposites!

"Jeez I just think your cool O.K." Vegeta's chest puffed up "and you also have GREAT hair"

"As I said before, you have good taste, girl" He spoke out with dignity "I think we are going to get along well"

"O.K. everybody, time for bed" I said using my authors power to conjour up 3 cots, which was all the roon could fit. "Picollo, are you all right meditating?" I questioned.

"Always was before" he replied quietly, shut his eyes and began to meditate.

"alright, Vegeta, Trunks and Kuririn you guys get the cots, and I'll sleep on the floor" I said calmly. Then Kuririn spoke up

"I can't let you sleep on the floor!" but I knew I would be O.K.

"Don't worry about it , I'm fine, and there is no way you can make me move" I said cockily and lay down on the floor. Next thing I know, hands were around my waist and I was Floating through the air and landed on the cot "O.K. maybe there is something you can do." Kuririn smirked and lay on the floor, but I need to say one thing "you guys, I have a kickboxing tourniment tomorrow you don't mind coming , do you?"

"Not at all. We can be your cheering squad" Gohan said before we all drifted off to sleep. I had a peaceful sleep until I woke up at $ in the moning screaming

" How the HFIL am I gonna feed them all O.O"

Thanx for reading!!!

VEGGIE-HEAD 


End file.
